Safe
by Darkus Masquerade
Summary: Mischeif-Maker Amber has taken Trudge's deck, now she plans to hide it from him. However, Trudge plans on catching her, and she finds herself in a difficult situation!


_**Safe (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Crow Hogan Oneshot for Jadenlover225)**_

AMBER'S POV:

The engine's roar emitting from both my Duel Runner and Trudge's rang through the night. Why Trudge would be after me? Ah, well, the thing is since my trouble-making debut, I've been on the run from him. The reason for being tailed today, simple, I 'accidentally' hid his deck. I was considered a hero for the people of the Satellite; after all, Trudge would forever be a thorn in their sides.

"Tell me where it is!" Trudge bellowed most of his shout was muted by the roaring engines.

Gosh, can trouble-maker get a break, I thought as I pushed a hidden button on the gleaming blazing red Duel Runner. "Ha, I'll make Trudge eat my dust!"

The engine roared even louder, and I felt my flaming red hair whipping at my face, my brown eyes glowed with determination, the extreme speed was trying to force my eyes closed. I turned upon an old road, surrounding me was ancient grey buildings that looked like they would give in at any moment.

I could hear Trudge's Runner gaining, but still, he still was sort of far away.

Deciding it was best for me to hide; I parked my Runner in an alley. As I got of, I looked up at a rusty ladder. Looking farther up, I saw that the ladder would take me to the top of the building.

I couldn't think for long though, while I spend my sweet time thinking, Trudge was busy tailing me, and now, I could hear his Runner zooming down the block before the one I was on.

"Great," I whispered to myself, grabbing onto the ladder.

The ladder kind of wobbled, making me give out an audible, "Oh no!"

I scolded myself for my outburst, seeing as the engine seemed to get that much closer to my location, but I started climbing since my freedom was on the line. Lights shone in the street, I could hear Trudge radioing some other officers, and this was going to get messy.

When I reached the apex of the building, I crept to the edge, peering over a thick, rusty rail; Trudge was just going back in forth on the street, at times going in circles. I had to keep from giggling, since the drawback for hiding here is that making the slightest sound could give me away.

After watching Trudge for so long, I felt myself grow bored. I let myself wonder for a moment, but at that very moment I lost sight of Trudge! Gosh, I thought, pretending to make a face like one of a damsel in distress. I shook my head, slowly rising to my feet, putting my hands on the rail, looking over, but saw nothing.

Grabbing onto the rail was a hazard, and now it became a major mistake. I felt the rail tremble from my light weight, but it was enough for the railing to break! I felt myself fall, but I gripped onto the rail, making it groan, I was not going to just give up now!

I felt something fall from my pockets, darn, I said, examining what had happened: Trudge's deck was slowly falling from my pockets, there were holes in them!

I muttered some more, but before I could do anymore, blinding light filled my sight.

"Drat," I said.

"Too late Amber Wilkinson," Trudge said loudly, smirking broadly and evilly.

"Humph," I said stubbornly.

He laughed at that, then again, who could blame him? It was either a life in prison or death! I sighed, but something gripped my hands, I saw the long gloves, Crow!

While Trudge was busy laughing about his success and picking up his cards, he didn't see his prey be hoisted up. I could feel myself laugh at imagining what his expression would be when he found out that I had gotten away.

When I was finally back on the rooftop, I could see Crow's hand gripping my arm still.

"Thanks, and let go," I said, wincing.

"I've got your deck, now we're going out the back way, Yusei said he's close to here, so he's going to get the Runner," he said quickly.

I didn't argue, I was pulled through the abandoned, aged hallways and got out by going through a rusty door.

When we finally got back to a secure place, with no Trudge or rusty rails for that matter, but what really got to me was that Crow was still holding my hand!

"Ah, you can let go Crow," I said, going crimson.

"What if I don't want to," he replied.

I didn't know what to say to that, so an awkward silence had followed.

"Yusei's not here yet," I said, not wanting to deal with the unbearable silence.

At that moment, Crow took me by surprise, he held me, hugging me tightly.

"I hope you realize how panicked I was when Yusei told me what was happening."

Huh? Usually I would say, 'You act like we're together or something' or some other thing along those lines. However, my emotions were getting the better of me, blushing madly, I said, "Oh, guess I never thought about it."

He held me tighter, "I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks."

Melting into the embrace, I could feel his words make my heart dance, "You know I really like you, Amber."

"No," I said, getting redder by the second, my face matching my hair.

"Do you like me Amber?"

It kind of stung me of how he felt he needed to ask me that, I mean, how could I not like him? "Yes."

Then he let go of me so abruptly, "Ah ha, ha, sorry about that!" His face laminated with embarrassment.

"Who said I wanted you to stop hugging me," I said, looking away, trying to hide my face.

He held out his arms, he too looked away, but that didn't stop me from practically jumping into them. I held onto him, Crow follow suit, feeling elated as he held me as his prisoner, feeling safe.


End file.
